Hooded Beauty
by alyssavy1
Summary: Fumio Akira was the shy, reserved type and was scared of guys. So, why was she in Class 3-D? Akira had been going there for almost a year without any of the guys knowing, but how? The reason was because she always had her hoodie on but Takashiro Kaede somehow finds out her secrets. One of them being the abuse she and her mother puts up with at home. My version of what Gokusen 4 is.


Hooded Beauty

I kept my head down as loud chatter broke through the classroom. My hands were fiddling with the hem of my basketball shorts, I would do that whenever I got nervous, which was all the time. I lifted my head up a little when I heard Yankumi, yes I do call her Yankumi, start shouting at the guys.

She seemed unfazed by all the glares and profanity being thrown at her. Secretly, I admired her courage and enthusiastic personality, unlike me who was shy and reserved. One of the reasons I always wore a hoodie. But the other was because I didn't want any of the guys to find out I was a girl.

I took out my plain bento lunch, which consisted of rice and fried shrimp, and began eating as a fight broke out in the middle of the classroom. "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Chanted my classmates. I recognized the two fighters. It was Ichiro Daichi, he was very tall with black spiky hair and a bit of a temper. The other was Masahiro Keiichi, a short guy with blonde hair that swayed to the side, he was very stubborn and arrogant.

In the midst of the crowd, I saw Yankumi joining in and fist-pumping the air. "Punch him! Punch him!" The whole class stopped to look at Yankumi giving her an unamused look. "Aren't you supposed to stop fights?" Asked, Takashiro Kaede, one of two leaders of a group.  
She smiled,"Why should I stop a fight? They're not using weapons." We all stared at her in disbelief. "Alright guys! Time to do some math!" All of us, excluding me, stood up and yelled at her.  
"No way!", "Why should we listen to you?", "Do you wanna die?", were heard with occasional swearing. I pulled my hood down the more I got scared of them. My hair was tucked into a loose bun so they couldn't see my hair.

"Fumio Akira?"

"Um,hai?" I asked nervously to Yankumi. She smiled brightly at me while handing me my test back.

"The only student who had gotten perfect marks in my test." I smiled shyly and grabbed ahold of my paper. Everyone else had failed the test but nobody really cared about their grades.

Once classes were over I headed over to the Takoyaki stand close to the school. I always went over there after class because the Takoyaki are delicious there. I waved at Tetsu and Minoru, the owners, and they responded with a smile.

"One please." I asked, sitting down on the bench.

"Coming right up!" Tetsu shouted enthusiastically. Minoru handed me the squid and I quietly ate while thinking about life. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the leader and his groupies. The students looked at me curiously before turning to the Takoyaki Stand. Tetsuya Yoshi jumped forward and asked for three Takoyaki.

All that time Kaede kept staring at me, which was uncomfortable. So I scarfed down the squid as quickly as I could and left.

"I'm home." My voice echoed throughout the house. I heard scuffling from the kitchen and my mother popped out. I winced when I saw the big black bruise forming on the right side of her face. Even though, she still kept a small smile on her face. "Okaa-San, are you okay?" I asked gently touching the bruise. She smiled though the pain and shook her head.

"I'm fine! Now, could you help me with dinner?" I nodded. Of course I would. I didn't want anymore stress on her or let her get hit again. I dropped my schoolbag against the wall and started to help with dinner.

A faint noise was heard and I instantly knew it was father coming home from work. My body turned rigid instantly and my mother's face turned blue. We weren't done with dinner yet. Boy, were we going to get it. "Kimiko, is dinner ready?" The beast called.

"Um, just a few more minutes." She nervously called out. We both scrambled to get dinner ready but it was useless. The chicken and rice weren't ready. I blew out anxiously and went to talk to my dad.

"F-Father? Dinner won't be ready until another half an hour." I clenched my hands together. He closed his eyes for a minute then suddenly they opened. I saw the pure rage inside of them and bowed my head down. My head whipped to the side and I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. Red liquid poured out from the scratch of his ring.

"Don't hit her!" My eyes followed to the figure by the coffee table. My father scoffed and went over to my mother. He lifted his fist and in what seemed like in slow-motion, I ran over quickly and took the blow for her. Sure, I've been hit before, but this was the first time I had actually blacked out.

A/N* Hey guys, it's my first story on Fanfiction! So please, criticism is gladly appreciated but don't go too hard on me! This first chapter was like a test. Should I keep going with the storyline or stop?  
~Your Author


End file.
